Revali
is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is a member of the Rito tribe and a major character. Revali is also the Rito Champion and one of Link's allies, though he has an apparent rivalry with the Hylian. He wears the same blue cloth as Daruk, Urbosa and Mipha, symbolizing him being a fellow champion. This blue cloth is similar to the blue shirts worn by Link and Zelda. Revali is voiced by Sean Chiplock in the English version of the game. Biography Prior to the events of the game, Revali lived in Rito Village with the other members of his race. Although naturally gifted at flying and using a bow, he pushed himself to great extremes to try and better himself throughout his life, often injuring himself in the process. To the world Revali presented a confident exterior, however, it was said that he kept his true emotions hidden, and was actually insecure about his abilities. It is suggested by The Diary of Revali and the memory Champion Revali's Song that Revali felt a great need to prove himself to the world and relied heavily on the praises of others to feel good about himself. When King Rhoam and Princess Zelda came searching for aid from the Rito people, Revali agreed to help and was chosen to become the Rito Champion, a protector of Hyrule and the pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Medoh. According to Zelda's Research Notes, he was able to wield his Divine Beast with relative ease. However, despite this honor, Revali was frustrated; he had wanted to be the main hero like Link, not a supporting fighter. Regardless, Revali was killed by Windblight Ganon during the Great Calamity. His spirit was then trapped within the corrupt Divine Beast, only being freed a century later when Link slew the demon inside the machine. Revali then gives Link use of his ability Revali's Gale as thanks. As Vah Medoh fires a laser towards Hyrule Castle to weaken Calamity Ganon, Revali swallows his pride and admits Link is the better man (although he attributed it to the Hylian's luck rather than his skill), succeeding where he has failed. Revali was a skilled flier and talented archer while alive, capable of great aerial feats. Apparently his gift with the bow was unrivaled by other members of his race at the time. He wielded the Great Eagle Bow, implying that he had great strength despite his light frame. Personality Revali is very prideful and arrogant, believing himself to be superior to Link in every way, to the point he enviously thought he should be the Hero and not Link. He also comes across as rather flamboyant and over dramatic in his speeches, though he means well. Revali uses his confident exterior to hide his insecurity about himself. Like the other Champions, Revali is also completely devoted to his goal of stopping Calamity Ganon, his sense of duty superseding his vanity that despite his feelings, he sets aside in light of the bigger picture. However, at the same time, it was revealed in Revali's private journal that Revali attempted to approach Link as a friend. However, the Hylian knight's cold and aloof demeanor angered Revali, causing Revali to see Link as an arrogant person that he aimed to surpass in order to teach a lesson. Abilities * Revali's Gale Gallery Reebal.jpg|Revali flying in Breath of the Wild Champions (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Revali and his fellow champions in Breath of the Wild Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Rito